leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silvoss
Reg. Addition of Chinese LoL pictures Dear Silvoss, Could you please refrain from adding the Chinese LoL splash screens until we've had a discussion with the admins and such? This has been something we've wished to work on for some time, and I feel that it'd be best to have a group consensus on how to best present the information. Thanks for your hard work, --Kungming2 01:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh no, it's not a problem - I like them very much too! May I suggest you leave a message on User:Sam 3010's talk page, and seeing what input he may have? He's one of the main admins and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to figure out a way we can share them with everyone. :) :Cheers, --Kungming2 01:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : : :I have just posted a comment in his talk page, hope he answers me tomorrow. Thanks for not deleting the already uploaded pictures ^^ :Silvoss 02:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) En cuanto a las skins. :Bueno, pues primero tengo que agradecerte por tomar las riendas y adentrarte a nuestra comunidad. Siento que serás un excelente contribuidor a este sitio. :Debo de realizar una votación para que los demás editores tengan la oportunidad de ofrecer más ideas. Pero por lo pronto me gusta lo que estás haciendo y puedes continuar pero con una condición. Deberás nombrar las imagenes de la siguiente manera: Championname_Skinname"Skin"_Ch.jpg, osea que quedarán así: "Janna_HextechSkin_Ch.jpg" . Por el momento yo me encargare de renombrar las imagenes que ya has subido. English Summary: I allow you to continue uploading the photos, I will ask the community for opinions. For starters, change the name of the files you will add. Sam 3010 03:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Skins Category Hi Silvoss, I wanted to ask you to add the Chinese Skins you're adding to the Chinese Skins category. You can see it >here<. I'll try to help you out with this when I can. --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you want any help adding the Chinese arts? I have them and can assist if you would like Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 04:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC) RammusOriginal Ch Hi Silvoss. I love your work (adding the Chinese Artworks) and I just added the Original Rammus Artwork by myself. Unfortunately, I named the file "Rammus original chinese" (in the file section) and not "RammusOriginal ch.jpg". Feel free to remove it, if you don't like it and contact me, if I can help you by adding more Chinese Artworks ;-) tmBtm 10:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Default Pictures Blitzcrank: Original skin? 1 Jax: Jax original? 2 --Kungming2 21:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :FYI, I've double checked the Chinese client - the Mundo pic you have labeled as original_alt is actually the default one. I suggest swapping them around. --Kungming2 00:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Chinese Skins Hi. I asked Sam were people usually find chinese skins and he told me to ask you. I just want to know where you find them because they seem interesting. Technology Wizard 17:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Re: Chinese Skins Ok I will help you as much as I can! Thank you so much for the info. Talk to you soon! :) Technology Wizard 03:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:All Ch Skins uploaded Thank you very much for this contribution you made to the wiki, it was all your idea and all your hard work that made this possible. You will remain as the project coordinator for whenever a new chinese splash art is released. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Sam 3010 04:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories. Silvoss, the advances attributes categoris won't be added on the champions main page, only on the AD page of each champion. Please remove the categories you have added. 13:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Old Skins Hello. I was thinking since a lot of champion are getting their original skins and original chinese skins changed, what do you think about adding a third slideshow for them. So there would be "Skins", "Chinese art", and "Previous art" or something like that. We would have to ask Sam 3010 first but I want to hear your opinion. Technology Wizard Checklist Debate Hi Silvoss! :) Can you please let me know your opinion on my debate blog? I want to hear your opinion! 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Trick Room I noticed that you were tricked by clicking what you thought was the "You have new messages" button. That is a trick of mine to see who is looking at my page. :) I wish to talk to you soon! Also, where did all of these chinese skins com from? 05:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok thanks! And about the old skins gallery, I asked Sam and he said that it was hard enough to have the 2 galleries that we have so no, maybe in the future.. :) --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 15:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I Silvoss. I am sorry to say that I removed your rollback right. There is simply no further need for it. However if you feel you can/will use it, feel free to ask and I'll be happy to add it back to your usergroup. Hope to see you around! :) 05:01, 11/14/2011